As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a mason's hand tool of the prior art comprises a blade 10', a handle 20', and a head cap 30'. The handle 20' is made of a plastic material and is devoid of a skidproof surface enabling the hand of a person to get a firm grip on the handle 20'. The head cap 30' is fastened with the head end of the handle 20' by rivet or adhesive and is therefore vulnerable to being detached from the head end of the handle 20', especially at the time when the head cap 30' is used by a mason to hit a nail or screw that is not completely fastened onto something.